The Administrative Core provides governance, financial and operational management, and planning functions for the Baylor-UTHouston CFAR. Responsibilities include: (1) execution of policies and procedures that govern the CFAR; (2) management of financial and personnel resources of the CFAR; (3) coordination of activities of standing CFAR advisory committees; (4) oversight of infrastructure and scientific cores supportive of basic, clinical, and behavioral HIV/AIDS research; (5) organization and implementation of program development activities that benefit HIV/AIDS research; (6) leadership of new initiatives; (7) facilitation of communication and information dissemination among HIV/AIDS researchers, institutional officials, and external groups; (8) coordination of enrichment activities that support HIV/AIDS-related research and educational programs of the institutions; (9) management of the annual strategic planning process for the CFAR; and (10) maintenance of records and preparation of reports, including the annual CFAR progress report and continuation application. The Core is based at Baylor and coordinates administrative matters with UTHouston. The Director of the Administrative Core is Janet S. Butel, Ph.D., the Co-Director is William T. Shearer, M.D., Ph.D., the Associate Director and UTHouston Liaison is Richard M. Grimes, Ph.D., the Assistant Director is Betty L. Slagle, Ph.D., and the CFAR Administrator is Terrlyn Bosshard, C.R.A. Drs. Butel and Shearer have been CFAR leaders since 1994. Dr. Slagle joined the CFAR leadership in 2000, Dr. Grimes in 2004, and Ms. Bosshard in 2007.